


Stick Dance

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Consent, Dancer Sam Winchester, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It was funny how much Michael was shifting and fidgeting around in his seat. Lucifer was done with his brother being a jerk just because he had a fist-sized stick up his ass. Said stick is the reason Lucifer booked a private show at an exclusive club. He knew the dancer quite well and he was sure his brother would love the show.





	Stick Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Today's squares....
> 
> Kink Bingo: Panty Kink  
> Crow's Bingo: Lace Panties
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Lucifer was grinning to himself as he watched his brother squirm in the seat next to him. He was so done with his brother Michael, that Lucifer called for an intervention. He booked a private dance for the evening at his favourite club. It was high priced, highly exclusive and the guy he loved to watch the most, among other things, was beautiful and could move like he had no bones in his tall body. Remembering all the other times Lucifer had booked a private solo show for himself made him smile and aroused him more than he already was. The fact that he booked this special dancer often for himself, and was generous with tipping, was the reason his name ended on top of a very exclusive list of clients.  
  
Adjusting himself in his slacks, Lucifer stared at the stage. They had been told to wait a few minutes until their dancer was ready for his performance. To shorten their waiting time, drinks had been served and Michael drowned his with two gulps only to order a new one right away.  
  
Chuckling had how uncomfortable his brother was, Lucifer nursed his own drink and stared at his phone. A message had arrived a few minutes ago. _“I’m wearing your favourite colour, Luce.”_ Growling, Lucifer stretched out in his comfortable chair and didn’t even try to hide his boner from his brother.  
  
Michael was already at drink number three when he started to snark at Lucifer. “I still have no idea why I have to be here, Lucifer. This kind of debauchery is obviously more your thing than mine.” Lazily, Lucifer rubbed his erection with his hand and looked over at his brother who was sitting tense and uncomfortable. “We are here because you are stressed,  underfucked and you have a fist-sized stick up your ass. You are being bitchy, loud and a complete pain in the ass and not of the good kind. Believe me, brother, even you will love this show. There’s a reason I frequent this establishment so often.”  
  
Before the Michael could reply, the light changed and soft music started to play. With the change of the room, Lucifer’s gaze zeroed- in on the pole installed on the stage. A warm and callus hand appeared from behind only to bury itself in Lucifer’s short hair at his neck. Nails scratched his scalp lightly and Lucifer stretched his neck while purring. A melodic chuckle added to the music and Lucifer watched Sam passed him as he stepped onto the stage after letting go of Lucifer.  
  
Arousal climbing up ten-fold when he saw Sam starting his movements to the music, Lucifer grinned when he saw that Sam was indeed wearing his favourite colour. While he went with Lucifer’s suggestion from earlier because he knew that his brother had a... not so vanilla kink of his own. Sam, tall and muscled like a runner, tanned from the sun when he was studying outside, wore dark blue panties framed with white lace.  
  
Looking at Michael from the corner of his eye, Lucifer noticed that Michael was completely transfixed by Sam. His brother was swaying back and forth in sync with the music and Michael’s eyes were glued to Sam’s panties.  
  
When Lucifer’s and Sam’s eyes met, Sam winked at him before he moved his long body up and down the pole. Sam had noticed Michael’s interest in him. Lucifer had informed Sam ahead of ttime that he would bring a guest in the form of his uptight brother along earlier.  
  
Sam kept dancing and when he started to rub himself against the pole, his own arousal prominent against his dark blue panties. Next to him, Michael swore only to press his hand down on his own hard cock.  
  
When Sam saw this, he stepped down from the stage, still moving in sync with the music, and approached Michael.  
  
Sitting down in Michael’s lap, Sam started to grind and rub him against Michael only to place Michael‘s hand on his hips. Michael groaned and Lucifer could understand his brother’s reaction completely. Sam was nothing but smooth skin over hard muscles.  
  
Never stopping his ministrations, Sam leaned closer to whisper something in Michael’s ear and Lucifer watched as his brother bit down on his bottom lip only to give Sam a clipped nod.  
  
While Lucifer watched Sam seduce his brother, he opened his slacks, pushed his underwear out of the way and closed his hand around his hard cock. Never before had Lucifer taken someone else to Sam’s exclusive show and it was arousing enough to have Sam dance for himself, but seeing Sam work on his brother was a new kind of kink.  
  
He watched Sam taking Michael’s hand only to press it against his prominent hard-on. With huge eyes, Michael followed Sam’s erection with curious fingers and Sam placed his hands on Michael’s shoulders while he rubbed himself shamelessly against Michael’s hand.  
  
Lucifer stroked himself in sync with Sam’s movements and was highly amused by Michael being unable to decide if he wanted to watch Sam writhe in his lap or if he wanted to stare at the dark blue panties and the way Sam kept rubbing himself against his hand.  
  
When Sam leaned forward again, Lucifer groaned as he knew what was coming. It had been Sam’s idea and Lucifer and only told him to ask first and enjoy second, but when he saw the hard blush on his brother’s face, Lucifer knew that he had agreed.  
  
Sam moved slowly down between Michael’s stretched legs and unbuckled Michael’s belt before he opened Michael’s slacks. After Sam had pulled Michael’s slacks down, Lucifer heard the telltale sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open and what followed was deep and guttural moan from Michael as Sam sucked him down all the way without warning.  
  
Michael’s hands were like claws as he held onto the armrests as Sam worked on his cock like it was the best lollipop in the world.  
  
Lucifer watched Sam work on Michael while his brother cursed and moaned under Sam’s talented mouth and tongue. Stroking himself to his brother’s cries and moans, Lucifer found a new resource to jerk-off to when he was alone. To have Sam to himself was always arousing and when they separated afterward, Lucifer left with a taste for more in his mouth, but seeing Sam now and the way he was showing Michael a different kind of Heaven was pure sin.  
  
When Sam looked at Lucifer with heat in his eyes before those beautiful eyes fell on Lucifer’s erection, it was clear what the young man wanted as well.  
  
Getting up from his seat, Lucifer took the place between Sam’s legs. The younger man spread his thighs without stopping on Michael as he turned the older man into a puddle goo.  
  
With long and careful fingers, Lucifer pushed the pretty blue panties aside to reveal Sam’s equally pretty hole only to discover the end of a plug in the same blue as the panties.  
  
Groaning, Lucifer took a condom out of his pocket. Thankfully, he remembered to buy more of the already lubed kind because the moment he pulled the plug out only, he replaced it with his cock, Sam groaned around Michael’s length and Michael whimpered when Sam closed his long fingers around the base of Michael’s cock.  
  
This promised to be a long and hot evening.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
